custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Huge barney fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Barney Songs 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ShyGuysToyBox (talk) 23:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey there I reccomend you should start using "Blank Page" for making your pages, because leaving those placeholders in creates filthy pages and they are completely unnecessary. Mitch (talk) 18:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Possessiveness of edits How possessive are people of what they create here? On some wikis, unless a person specifically says they want others to help with their story or characters, only that person is allowed to change it. On other wikis, it's a free-for-all. Anyone can change what anyone else writes. Which method is this wiki using? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:26, July 28, 2014 (UTC) How rude Why did you delete MY fanon song "Blue rectangle"? Welcome to Punchcar world 19:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) It was MY page I did not want anyone deleting it. Welcome to Punchcar world 19:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) What ever you do, Don't delete it again. Please. If you do, I have to block you. Welcome to Punchcar world (talk) 19:10, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Wait. You are an admin and I can't block admins. Never mind the blocking part, but still. This IS a fanon wikia. listen why did u delete my nimi pops page. please tell me whyJared.robinson.77 (talk) 14:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) hey,how you doin'. I would like you to help me out with my mini pop series on custom barney wiki. you can help me with the scripts and stuff. please. just search up barney and -- 19:57, March 16, 2015 (UTC)the mini pop kids and you can help me from there I don't really know you tough I'm sure your a great guy with a great series but at the moment I kind of want to work with people I actually knowHuge barney fan (talk) 22:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am aware of the message you sent to my message board. The thing is, I actually never posted the scripts to my custom episodes that are blank. Some wiki user without a nickname posted them. The said user was actually posting them really fast. I understand that they want to read my work, but I need breaks every now and then. Thank you for your time. :) ---- User: BigBarneyFan Hi. This Jazzymac. Listen out of curiousity, Why'd you delete my "Barney's Reunion Party LIVE!" Page? Too much stuff? Just aksing Dude, whats delelting it all about at least I gave people the link 12:26, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Artical didn'tfit the guidlines sorryHuge barney fan (talk) 18:09, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ALERT! User contributions for 71.3.142.217 - Custom Barney Episode Wiki - Custom Barney Episode Wiki - Wikia is at me again! Rodney16 (talk) 22:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Huge barney fan, can you please block from this wikia? 22:22, December 13, 2015 (UTC) No? He hasn't done anything wrong (He's one of the sites top contributers)Huge barney fan (talk) 22:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Block yourself. 00:46, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Here, unprotect any pages you protected and close your account, OK? 20:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Huge Barney fan, I just noticed that my "A Very Barney Christmas" article was deleted off the wiki. I just want to clear this up, but believe it or not, I'm actually not mad about it. Actually, about a month ago, I was actually creating a script for the article, but about half-way through it turned into a "Oh, I couldn't care less for this article anymore" kind of thing. I just kinda lost interest in the project, and the article doesn't showcase my best work anyway. Now it may sound like I'm full of crap, but I was being serious about everything I said. Just thought I'd clear that up. ~BigBarneyFan Hey I am so SO glad to hear that. I would have deleated it sooner but I didn't want to step any toes (Untill after a third read where I relized it wasn't CBP material) It's so refreshing to hear a non mad message for once. Have a very merry Christmas and a new year hopefully fileld with new stories =) Huge barney fan (talk) 23:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) OK You can just go ahead and take off your admin rights beacuse screw you. 15:23, December 21, 2015 (UTC) As much as you'd love that I can't Only other Admin's can demote Admin's and I'm one of the 2 admin's left on here Also keep up the trash talking if you want to be banned a fourth flippin time Shut up. Remove the admin's rights for both of the admins, including yours. 22:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) You know there are two admins here. So remove RRabbit42's admin rights and then your admin rights. 22:47, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Huge Barney Fan, How are you? I am good. I saw your Barney seasons and I was wondering, how do I create my own Barney Season? It it just an article withe the basic information like Characters, Episodes, etc? What information do I need to include in my season? Can you help me please? Making my own Barney Season is new to me. PLEASE message me back. :-) Hey, HBF, I have a few questions, yeah: # can you show me the guidelines for this wikia, I'm just curious # You tend to be pretty controlling on here, as if you own this wikia, why is that? # Do you have any more (as in, recent future) plans for your show, OSFB? sorry forgot my signature...--Jared.robinson.77 (talk) 18:22, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Anwser 1:Their pretty simple ones:Don't try to edit others articals without permission,Don't write a script of someone other's work without permission,Make it good andI and the other Admins have the rights to remove it if we see it not fit for CBP Anwser 2:See that little "Admin" sticker close to my name? I don't own the site but I pretty much had to take the full regins after the actual owner left (I don't see my behavor has "Controlling" Now the previous guy WAS controlling I'm just trying to do my job) Awnser 3:Right now I'm no longer working on my Barney scripts and focusing on writing drafts for an orginal kids show that I hope to produce in the near future Hope that anwsers your questions and I hope you have a great time on CBP =) Huge barney fan (talk) 20:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC) The Quest for Friendship Hello Huge barney fan. I really liked The Quest for Friendship movie. I can really see it as a movie. I saw that you said you wanted to forget about it, personally I really liked and I was wondering if I could write my own version of this film. Of course I would give credit to the original creator of it. Hope to hear from you soon! Barneymiller123abc (talk) 20:50, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi- I actually do have a full written script of the film....But it's not the best written thing out there (If your REALLY curouis I could try to reformat it for CBP and post it) I appricate the help but that won't be needed...........I'm colabing with SonicHOG and we're making a bigger better project (Said project will have elements from the direct to video special but overall will have a more engaging story and won't be a glorified home video) I have no idea if I can post the project when it's done...That's up to SonicHOG (I will say it's in the script process) but If it does get posted I feel you will like it =) Huge barney fan (talk) 17:31, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Barney Wiki Going Down Hill... Ok, I think it's time to speak up. Not just for me, but for all the other users. First off, this wiki is going downhill. And that one user that's making it go down hill is Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends. Don't get me wrong, she's not vandalizing it (well.. not most of the time...), but her edits are getting to a point now where it's completely out of control and uneccessary and I think it's that point where we need to block her. If you want, you can ask other users there opinions like Rodney16, Crazy Muzzarino, BarneyBabyBopBJRiffFan, Motivationguy, Miss Sanrio, and so many more! Please, if you want this wiki in top top shape, please do something. Hannah doesn't listen to anyone and that's a true fact... 2nd, I need to say something about the number of admins on here. I've seen alot of vandalism since the time I've been here and we need more people as admins under control. As much as I want to be admin, I think first priority is to make Rodney admin again. He's been on this wiki for over 10 years and for the time I've spent here, he's been helping out as much as he can without adminship. Myself and another user Crazy Murrarino have also requested for adminship (http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship) but no one will respond to our requests. Also, I'm really sure there at least two spots to be an admin because there are two people who are admin who don't even help out with this wiki anymore. Those two users are Snork4colin (http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snork4colin) and Bigteddy (http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bigteddy). There are alot of empty pages that need work (including Grandpa's Visit, Ducks and Fish, Barney's Animal ABC's,etc) It was about time someone told you about this wiki and one of you admins should do something about it. (sorry, wanted to leave it on two wikis to make sure you got the message) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 11:48, May 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, I've been on Barney wiki for ALMOST ten years. --Rodney16 (talk) 10:57, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Huge Barney fan, I have a project written for the site but I don't know if it's worthy enough for this site. Is it fine if I send you a draft of what I have to your email? --BigBarneyFan Ok thank you. I just sent it to your email. -BigBarneyFan It's fine, no hard feelings. Thanks anyway. -BigBarneyFan Request for Deletion for My Live Show Script Hey there Huge barney fan! I have a request. May I have my live show script deleted from this wiki? The script for "Barney Live! We're Puttin' on a Show!" I don't feel comfortable with having an unfinished (or not) script on this wiki because I feel others may want to use my script as their own and present it to HIT or something. As well, I wouldn't want this to become an acutal live show (unless I hear something from HIT or else (which probably won't happen). But yeah.. just want it deleted for reasons of other user. (People have messaged me saying I want to help work on the script...) Hope the deletion to the script article won't be a problem :) Barneymiller123abc (talk) 01:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Huge Barney fan, this may be a bit of a long shot, but could I please become an admin on the wiki? Besides you and Barneymiller, most of the other admins are inactive. I understand that they have lives of their own and all, but you and I have been the only ones adding pages to the wiki, plus with the whole spammer situation, it was annoying not having any power to block them right off the bat. So yeah, could you please consider it? Thanks :) ---BigBarneyFan